Taion : Laisses moi souffrir à ma façon
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfic GazettE Mon premier OneShot sur GazettE... Pas de Yaoi  Mais c'est assez sombre. Inspiré des chansons Taion et Reila.


**Auteur : **La même que celle qui a écrit "Linda Linda !" et "Wakaremichi"... C'est à dire une folle perverse dégénérée mentale yaoiste.  
**Titre : **Taion - Laisses-moi souffrir à ma façon.  
**Disclaimer : **Merf, ils sont pas à moi, seulement à leurs parents XD. Sinon, Aoi serait déjà dans mon lit, je crois. En tout cas, vaut mieux pour eux, ils sont parfaits comme ils sont, entre mes mains ils subiraient une véritable torture.  
**Genre : **Chanson, Tristou, Ruki.  
**Pairing : **J'pense pas qu'il y en aura, cette fois.  
**Note de l'auteur : **J'me suis inspirée du dvd du Nameless Liberty Six Guns... Rappelez-vous, quand la salle est silencieuse et que Ruki entame Taion a capella... Bha voilà, ce passage m'a émue, et la chanson est magnifique, donc... Pas pu m'en empêcher XD (encore une fois... Et de trois xD)

* * *

_**Taion - Laisses-moi souffrir à ma façon**_

Sa respiration est saccadée, il a hurlé plus d'une fois pendant le concert, rien que pendant la première chanson, _Nausea & Shudder_. Il transpire, il n'en peut plus, il vient de chanter Bath room, et avant ça, D.L.N., les yeux recouverts d'un bandeau noir. Alors que les lumières se rallument, il éloigne le micro de son visage, le faisant remonter comme s'il buvait à la bouteille, mais plus haut que son visage. La salle se fait silencieuse. Ses deux mains empoignent son matériel, donnant l'impression qu'il va enfoncer le micro dans sa bouche.

Au lieu de ça, il ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration, et chante, de loin.

"Dou ka hidoi yume da to kotaete..."

Il ne prononce pas le dernier mot, sa gorge se serrant. A travers la sueur, dans le noir, et surtout de loin, on ne voit pas ses larmes. Par chance, les autres se mettent à jouer, couvrant un sanglot qu'il a, se remémorant l'horrible cauchemard qui l'a poussé à écrire cette chanson. A chaque fois qu'il la chante, il la revoit. Il revoit Reila, violée sous ses yeux par son ex-petit-ami. Reila qui a préféré mourrir.

Ruki chante avec tout son coeur. Jamais les paroles d'une chanson ne lui ont semblées si réelles, si ce n'est celles de Reila. Il a simplement mis plus de temps à écrire Taion, tellement cette vision lui fait mal. Souvent, il se demande s'il arrivera à chanter Taion, tellement sa gorge se serre d'appréhension. Cette fois, il y arrive.

Mais il a à la fois hâte que le pulic se nourrisse et comprenne chacune de ses paroles et hâte que la chanson se termine pour pouvoir se libérer. Le Budokan est immense, et les voix des fans, très présentes, se font soutient dans sa douleur.

La chanson se termine, enfin. Il se libère, et ne pense plus à Reila. Il ne chantera même pas la chanson qui lui est dédié. Il va chanter Shadow VI II I, et se changer les idées.

Le concert s'est terminé sous les 'encore' et les applaudissements, les membres de GazettE peuvent être fiers d'eux; et à vrai dire, ils le sont. Mais Ruki repense à Taion, il y pense encore et encore, il s'est fait pleurer lui-même en la chantant, il repense à Taion et il repense à Reila.

'Pourras-tu encore me pardonner de t'avoir laissée seule ?' se demande-t-il.

Il s'en veut, depuis ce jour. Il s'en veut à en mourrir, et ferait tout pour que Reila le pardonne. Il a décidé de vivre pour elle, quand elle s'est tuée. Pas question qu'il se suicide. Alors il continue à chanter. Et, dans les coulisses, devant une bière, il se met à chanter Cassis. Il ne veut pas chanter Reila, il ne veut pas chanter Taion. Il ne veut pas de tristesse, simplement que Reila soit heureuse.

Mais lui, à cet instant, ne l'est pas.

Ses amis ont déjà compris, essayent de le réconforter, mais il continue de chanter Cassis sans les voir, et il ne s'arrêtera qu'à la fin de la chanson. D'ailleurs, la voilà. Les derniers mots s'évanouissent dans sa bouche.

Alors, les autres se détachent de lui. Ils savent déjà comment il va agir. Ruki se lève et prend son manteau. Il sort et se met au volant de sa voiture. Les autres membres du groupe se contentent de récupérer ses affaires, ils savent qu'ils ne le reverront pas à l'hôtel avant le lendemain.

Le chanteur est au volant de sa voiture. Et deux heures plus tard, il s'arrête près d'un cimetière. Là, il descend de son véhicule et part se recueillir sur une tombe un peu en retrait, comme exclue.

"Dou ka hidoi yume da to kotaete hoshii..." sont les seuls mots prononcés par sa voix.

Oui, il espère toujours que cette situation n'est qu'un horrible cauchemard. Un cauchemard qui va s'arrêter quand il va se réveiller, là, auprès de Reila, unis dans la vie et dans la mort.


End file.
